Downward Spiral
This is the sixty-first episode of Die Another Day. Story Wesley felt panic inside himself as his wife is rushed into the medical center on a stretcher. “It’s going to be okay, honey,” Wesley states. Valerie screams in agonizing pain. She is in labor, and in a few minutes she will give birth. Kirsten, the resident doctor, analyzes Valerie. “How’s the baby doing?” Wesley asks. “So far, no complications. Everything’s great,” Kirsten answers. “You successfully delivered Molly’s baby with no complications. I want to see what you can do for me,” Wesley states. “Okay then,” Kirsten replies. Valerie continues to scream. Suddenly, blood starts rushing out of Valerie’s vagina. “What the hell is going on!?” Wesley shouts. “Looks like there’s been a tear in her vaginal cavity,” Kirsten replies. “No shit,” Wesley states, “I want you to get that baby out alive! It’s all I care about.” “Okay Wesley,” Kirsten replies. As blood continues to rush out of Valerie’s vagina, Kirsten monitors the baby’s condition. “The head is out,” Kirsten states. “That’s good. I would rather have Valerie die than have both Valerie and the baby die,” Wesley replies. Eventually, the baby is delivered. “It’s a boy,” Kirsten states. Kirsten hands the newborn over to Wesley. “He’s beautiful,” Wesley states. “He sure is,” Valerie replies. She sounded weak due to the heavy blood loss. “What should we name him, honey?” Wesley asks. “How about Blake,” Valerie answers. “Sure, honey,” Wesley replies. Wesley then hands Valerie the baby. “I love you, always,” Valerie says to baby Blake. Then, Valerie succumbs to her blood loss and dies. An upset Wesley retrieves Blake as he grabs a pistol. “Sorry honey, but this is for your own good,” Wesley states. Wesley then shoots his wife in the head, preventing her from reanimating. “I’m sorry about your loss, Wesley,” Kirsten states. “It’s okay. At least baby Blake is alive and healthy. As I said, I would much rather have Valerie die than have both Valerie and Blake die,” Wesley replies. Wesley then leaves the room, carrying Blake in his arms. “So, how did it go?” Harvey asks. “The baby, named Blake, is alive and healthy,” Wesley answers. “Where’s Valerie?” Elliott asks. “She didn’t make it,” Wesey answers. The group looked distraught. Valerie was loved by all who knew her. Back at the old Phantom HQ, Casey and Kari sit down with each other, happily coloring while Phoebe watches. Jack walks down beside them with Tori following behind him. “It’s great just watching them be kids,” Phoebe states, “You don’t get a lot of moments like this in this world.” “I know Phoebe. It feels great,” Jack replies. Tori runs over to color with Casey and Kari. Jack and Phoebe then look out at the empty forest behind them. “I’ll go do herd patrol now,” Jack states. “Good. I can watch the kids while you go out and make sure you don’t get eaten,” Phoebe replies. Jack then walks out to watch for any walkers. “When will the others be back?” Casey asks. “When they solve the mystery about why all these kid walkers are showing up,” Phoebe answers. Back at the Spire, the group walks towards Brett’s house. “Brett’s not far from here,” Melissa states. “How do you know?” Kat asks. “I’ve seen him before. He’s a well respected man here at the Spire,” Melissa answers. “I guess so. All right, you can continue leading the way,” Miranda replies. The group finally reaches Brett’s house, but two young punks are also in the area. “Oh no, it’s Connor and Marco again,” Tai states. “Who are Connor and Marco?” Miranda asks. “They were two young punks who joined up with a guy named Brian. He destroyed the hotel we were staying in and they nearly killed our friend Trace,” Tai answers. “Are you talking about Trace Oxford?” Miranda asks. “Yeah. You already knew what happened to him,” Tai answers. Connor and Marco walk up to the group. “If it isn’t Tai,” Connor states, “I expected you were still alive. Where’s Ryan and Kyron?” “They’re dead, Connor,” Tai answers. “But, little Izzy is still here,” Marco replies, “Why are you guys here anyways?” “Child walkers are suddenly appearing in large numbers. We want to know why,” Cassie answers. “You’ll never know,” Connor replies. Connor pulled a knife and held it to Tai’s throat. “This goes further than you realize. People that you think are your friends really aren’t,” Connor states. “Who are you talking about?” Tai asks. “You’ll find out in time,” Connor answers. Connor then put his knife back in his pocket. “Thank you Connor for not killing me,” Tai states. “You’re welcome. Remember my warning,” Connor replies. Connor and Marco then leave. The group then enters Brett’s house. “Why have you come to see me?” Brett asks. “Child walkers are appearing in large numbers. Do you know why?” Tai asks back. “I sometimes go over to the church and see some men in black suits disposing of corpses,” Brett answers. “Are they kid corpses?” Tai asks. “They looked like it,” Brett answers. “Where can we find these people wearing black suits?” Annalise asks. “They can commonly be found at the church. I don’t know what they do over there other than carry wheelbarrows full of dead children to be disposed of,” Brett answers. “We’ll head over there shortly,” Melissa replies. “Alright. Don’t get into any trouble!” Brett shouts. The group then exits Brett’s house. “So, the church?” Izzy asks. “Absolutely. Let’s see what these men in black suits are really up to,” Nolan answers. Cast *Tai Lewis *Izzy Welch *Tori Miller *Casey *Cassie Weathers *Kat Zhang *Phoebe *Nolan Marsh *Kari Lewis *Miranda Moore *Jack O'Connor *Joselyn Palestina *Harvey Wilson *Wesley *Meredith *Valerie *Blake *Elliott *Raymond *Claire *Dante *Zane Wild *Carter *Kirsten *Melissa Szeman *Annalise *Rhys *Brett *Connor *Marco Deaths *Valerie Trivia *First appearance of Brett. *First appearance of Kirsten. *First appearance of Blake. *Last appearance of Valerie. *This episode marks the return of Connor and Marco, who were not seen since Last Goodbyes, twenty-four episodes prior.